Surfacing
by Amaiko
Summary: When a drug he's testing on Hinata has a very unusual side effect, Kabuto ends up with far more than he's bargained for.


Note: Even though I've been promising porn for a while at my lj, I really hesitated over choosing this one to write out for reasons that will become obvious once read. However, recent events in the manga ended up pushing this one to the top, again, for reasons that will probably become obvious once read.

While this is porn and set in a _Muma_-like verse, it doesn't belong to !Pornverse (last seen in _A Winter's Tale_), which has a pretty well defined set of events that do not include this one, and is almost 99% likely to end up leading into my !crackverse if I ever decide to take the final leap and connect things. So this is an offshoot of an offshoot, or something like that.

Sex, sex, sex and violence. Kabuto done gets his ass beat, yo. You've been warned.

I may or may not rewrite the end of the porn section so that Hinata and Kabuto do have intercourse. Originally, they were supposed to, but since I am grand master of underestimating how long it will take me to write things, I got blocked on that part and decided to finish the fic so it would be done sort of on time. If people demand intercourse I shall write intercourse: if not, Kabuto will have to be content with a blowjob. Of course, if I don't write intercourse, Hinata doesn't really get off, so...we'll see.

oooooo

When Kabuto opened the door to her room that day, the last thing he ever expected to see was a half-naked Hinata Hyuuga staring back at him with obvious desire in her eyes.

It had been a long, hard day. He'd just come back from transporting a particularly difficult prisoner to a stronger holding cell and the manacles used in the transfer were heavy on his hip as he walked. His back and shoulders ached and Kabuto wanted nothing more than a small glass of good alcohol and a new medical journal to read, but instead of turning down the passage to his rooms, he veered off towards the medical wing and a certain girl he kept there. He'd been developing a particularly powerful and promising new soporific lately, and given that almost every drug of that kind seemed to have little to no effect on Miss Hinata, he'd decided it might be worthwhile to use her as test subject for this new one. It was nearly twelve hours now since he'd dosed her: time to see what effect (if any) it had had on the young Hyuuga.

He tapped lightly and receiving no response, opened the door, half-hoping to find her already asleep.

Hinata stood in the center of the room with her back to him, one sleeve of her kimono hanging oddly. She did not turn as he walked in.

Kabuto stopped short and frowned, studying her. "Miss Hinata?" Her hair lay loose and tangled over her shoulders, her robe definitely wasn't hanging straight and it wasn't like her to ignore him when he walked into a room. "Miss Hinata. Is something the matter?"

She turned then and he saw why her sleeve was askew: she had pulled one arm out of it, leaving one breast bare. As he watched, she slipped the other half of her robe off her shoulder, leaving her naked to the waist and started towards him, lips parted and eyes heavy with what looked suspiciously like lust.

_All this from a soporific? I've heard of odd side effects but this is extremely strange_, he thought, but stayed where he was, the better to observe her next action. He had seen Hinata naked quite often by now and the sight didn't normally move him, but the look in her eyes...

Her steps were hesitant and shaky, as if she was having trouble balancing; she swayed as she walked. Hinata came closer, closer, reached out and touched his arm, his shoulder, pressed her naked breasts against him--

"Hinata, please," he said, his voice calm and even. "Try to--"

She stretched up on tiptoe and her lips brushed his.

"Control yourself," he finished, and gently pushed her away.

Things happened very fast after that.

Hinata snarled: it was a thick, vicious sound and before Kabuto could react, she'd seized him by the arm hard enough to break it and hurled him onto her bed.

His head smashed into the wall on impact. Kabuto swore through the pain and rolled to the side, fingers groping for a kunai. With an almost calm deliberation, Hinata jumped on top of him, grabbed his hair and smashed his head into the wall again. The kunai dropped from his hand: she grabbed it and threw it away.

Kabuto dimly registered his skull fracturing in several places as Hinata's fingers dug into his arm again, pulling him down onto the bed. He pushed back against her, trying to form hand seals, hit a nerve point, _anything_, but between the healing sapping his concentration and this sudden, monstrous strength of Hinata's, he had no chance at all. He was rolled onto his back and pinned, his arms yanked up against the headboard to lie against cold metal. _Click_.

_What?_

He twisted around to look, ignoring the tiny flares of pain that signaled the last of his fractures healing, and felt his stomach drop. She'd taken the manacles and handcuffed him to the bed.

He thrashed for form's sake, but it really was no good and he knew it. Chakra scalpels were useless against metal: rope he might have managed, but Hinata had managed to trap him with the one material he couldn't easily get out of.

"Stop this at once!" he yelled. Hinata stared at him through pink-tinged eyes, then punched him hard in the face.

Blood filled his mouth and Hinata was kissing him deeply, her tongue holding his at bay quite nicely. Something small and hard rolled against the inside of his cheek and down his throat before he could prevent it and he hoped fervently that she hadn't knocked out one of his teeth with that punch: they were the absolute devil to regrow...

She let him go. He swallowed, throat thick with blood and stared up at her. Her eyes no longer looked so cold and narrow; instead she had an expression that reminded him faintly of a child given a sudden gift, joy and uncertainty knotted together into one. Her mouth was scarlet with his blood and she was kneeling in a way that left her breasts mere inches from his face. Heat slipped into him, and pooled, slowly.

_Now is NOT the time for this, _he scolded himself but his cock seemed to be disagreeing: he was already half-hard from the blood and the kisses and Hinata's body against his. _I must be mad. Now is not the time for this, nor is this how I EVER intended such a situation to play itself out. She's clearly out of her mind and could do anything, tear me into little pieces and I would literally not be able to lift a finger to stop her...And to behave like this simply over the prospect of some transient pleasure. I must be insane, giving up my control like this. Her surprising me is no excuse. _

_Control, yes. Control. She may hold my body but my mind is above this..._

"What," he said, voice flat, "do you intend to do with me? I understand that you're drugged, but do you think you can get away with this? Do you...mmph!"

She was kissing him again, sharp teeth nipping at his lower lip, tongue demanding entrance. He tried to bite back but it seemed only to encourage her and she let out a low moan, her hand gripping the base of his ponytail. One sharp tug pulled his head back, leaving his throat exposed, and Hinata buried her face there, sucking and biting at his skin until Kabuto wanted to scream aloud.

"Stop this," he commanded, or attempted to, but Hinata was at the moment sucking at the join between his neck and shoulder and was not inclined to listen. She gave him another nip and a kiss and pulled away, leaving his throat riddled with bruises. There was more blood on her lips now: she wiped it away with the back of her hand, then casually took hold of his collar and ripped it in half.

"Stop this at once or else..!"

Cloth parted like water under her hands. Ignoring his orders, she calmly and deliberately ripped away the top of his coveralls, then shredded the t-shirt he wore underneath it. His sash, the pouch with his medical tools; all flung to the floor along with the scraps of fabric from his ruined clothing. She slapped him hard when he tried to buck her off his body, then took hold of his shoulders and flipped him onto his right side, holding him down with one hand.

Hinata let out a small murmur as she looked at his back and he swore internally. _Of course that would be the first thing she'd see. _Beads of sweat rolled down his back as she traced his spine, her hand sliding under the waist of his pants to stroke his ass and playfully tickle his tail bone, still making small, soft sounds of pleasure and interest all the while. _Do not touch me there._

When her fingers finally began to trace the scar tissue on his left shoulder, he gritted his teeth and began to count to one thousand, determined to block out the warmth of her skin. This area of his body was particularly sensitive, in more ways than one, and she was not going to affect him, she was not going to unmake him, was not....was not...

_She was burning him and he squirmed in agony as she stripped away skin and muscle to write in letters of fire on his bones, her touch unknotting, uncoiling, _releasing...

"STOP!"

She stopped and Kabuto started to breathe again, feeling as though his insides had been scraped hollow, slowly and deliberately, with a rusty kunai and a bait hook. The pillow was wet against his face and it took him a moment to figure out what that actually meant. _Tears. She's brought me to this._

Hinata was studying his face, her head cocked to one side. A finger skimmed just under his eye, caught up the wetness there and brought it to her mouth: she licked it off and judged it genuine. Her lips parted as if she was going to say something, but shut once more as she cupped his cheek, then kissed him gently.

He kept his lips pressed into a tight, flat line all throughout the kiss and glared up at her once she had finished. "Do you think that's really going to make up for this?" he said, keeping his voice even and strong through sheer annoyance and a growing anger. "I am not your toy to be played with and when this is over--"

She pressed a hand to his mouth, silencing him, then hooked a finger under the nose piece of his glasses and tossed them far across the room.

"You naughty little bi--"

"Pretty," she murmured suddenly, cutting him off. With his glasses gone, he was defenseless and her small fingers traced over eyebrow, eyelash, cheek and nose, stroking him carefully as she mapped his face with her hands. "Pretty." She dragged her thumb across his bottom lip, then moved it to the base of his throat and touched the hollow where his pulse beat. "Mine."

He shook his head. This situation was rapidly passing from infuriating to absurd. "Not yours."

That earned him a sharp pinch on the cheek. "_Mine_," she said more insistently, lips curling into a snarl.

He glared back at her. "Only over Lord Orochimaru's dead body," he said, taking care to make each word clear, precise and unmistakable "would I ever be _yours_."

For a moment she was still, scowling down at him as he matched her fury with an equally irate look of his own. Then she stepped down off the bed, unlocked the door, opened it wide and looked back at him, one hand on the knob.

"Then," she said, "I'll kill."

_What?_

She couldn't mean it, even out of her mind on drugs. She surely couldn't mean it and yet she was standing there naked to the waist and defiant, looking as if she fully meant to stride down Otogakure's halls and slaughter Orochimaru on the spot. _She'd _be slaughtered. Lord Orochimaru would kill her without a second thought or worse, torture her to death slowly while laughing at her foolishness and at him for indulging her in the first place...

Hinata stepped outside.

"Wait!"

She glanced back at him, clearly annoyed at the interruption. Kabuto swallowed down all his fury and discomfiture and reminded himself again and again that Hinata was not responsible for her behavior and it wouldn't do any harm (he hoped) to give in for a little while and really, the temporary annoyance of having her beat and rape him was far outweighed by the prospect of Lord Orochimaru killing her and depriving him of a valuable research subject who showed so much promise in so many ways...

He smiled at her reassuringly. "Come back inside. I'll be good, I promise."

Hinata's eyes narrowed.

"It's fine. Lord Orochimaru won't mind you borrowing me for a bit. Please, come back inside."

She bit her lip and Kabuto could clearly see a struggle play over her features as she considered his words. He leaned back against the pillow and kept his smile trained on her, starting to enjoy himself. If nothing else, this was a rare opportunity to see Hinata open and expressive for once, instead of cowed and controlled. _Even if all these feelings are drug-induced and false. Though perhaps all this has been merely sleeping, hidden underneath...hah, a sweet thought, but not likely_.

The door shut once more and he didn't bother to hide his sigh of relief. Hinata glanced at him as she shot the bolt home and deliberately threw the key in the far corner of the room, then returned to the bed. Bending low, she kissed him with sweet fervor, her bare nipple brushing against his.

Kabuto groaned and his fingers twitched: he wanted so badly for his hands to be free, so he could stroke and cup and squeeze those lovely breasts until Hinata was boneless jelly in his hands, ready to be reshaped at his pleasure. Pleasure was her mouth on his and her fingers stroking and pinching his nipples, hands moving lower to glide across his hipbones.

When her fingers left him, he whimpered. If it kept her happy, he was willing to lay his mask aside, if only for this short while.

Hinata waited until Kabuto's eyes opened again, then climbed off him and took off his sandals, dropping them on the floor. As soon as his sandals were gone, she went for the drawstring of his pants with fingers that trembled with eagerness. He had to smile--_She wants me so very badly_--and lifted his hips to make it easier for her to pull the clothing off his body.

Once he was completely naked, Hinata stared at his cock in a way that was immensely uncomfortable and yet very gratifying. She licked her lips and glanced at him quickly, then reached down and slowly began to untie her sash. Sash and robe fell away to pool at her feet, leaving her bare except for her panties, which were clearly soaked through from desire. Her hands were trembling again but she slid the garment down and stepped out of it, then climbed onto the bed once more.

Another kiss, but there really were more pressing things to be attended to. He rocked a little under her and the wet heat of her cunt pressed against his belly briefly: the delight made him moan out loud. When she finally broke the kiss, he gave her a look so significant that even her drug and lust-addled mind couldn't mistake his meaning and was happily rewarded.

Her movements were strangely hesitant, but she took hold of his cock and squeezed it gently, then a little more roughly as his hips bucked under her hands. He gasped and her head snapped up with an almost fearful look. "It's fine," he told her, struggling to catch his breath: his cock throbbed in a way that was almost too painful to bear. _All this time she's been teaching me about pain again._ "Don't be gentle, Kushinada-hime; if that's what you want, just for now, make me _yours_--"

She swallowed him whole and it was all Kabuto could do not to spill himself into her mouth immediately, but he did yelp.

Hinata sucked him off roughly, no precision or technique, but her pink cheeks and warm mouth more than made up for her lack of skill and he wouldn't have lasted long at any rate. He thrust up into her mouth as she came down even harder on him and it was enough, it was more than enough...

She made a startled noise and pulled back, eyes wide as his seed splashed across her face and breasts and fingers. He saw her swallow and look at her wet fingers, turning them palm up as if she'd never seen her hands before while his semen ran down her chin and dripped onto his belly from her breasts.

He looked at her wet skin and shivered. One of the fantasies he very occasionally let himself indulge in involved coming all over Hinata's breasts after a lengthy tit-fuck, but he never really believed it might happen. But now..."Come here, Kushinada," he murmured, eyes fixed on the glistening droplets on her breasts. "I'll clean you up."

A brief hesitation and then she crawled to him, cradling his head so he could reach every inch of her skin with his tongue. He sucked and lapped and even bit gently, utterly content as she moaned for him, her soaking wet cunt pressed firmly against his thigh.

Kabuto could have happily played with her breasts all night, but Hinata was clearly growing restless. She waited until he finally released the nipple he'd been suckling for the last five minutes so he could switch back to the other and took her breasts away from his mouth. He glared at her, but she had already moved back down his body and was nudging at his flaccid cock with a suspicious look.

_Oh, so that's what she wants now. Should have guessed._ "It..it doesn't get back up again immediately, you know," he muttered as she gave his cock a dark look and another poke, clearly annoyed that it wasn't ready and willing to serve her. "Give me a minute..."

She crouched over his belly and turned her back to him, idly tracing the base of his cock with a finger as he shifted his chakra and tried his best to ignore the beautiful woman caressing him in the very place he needed to concentrate on.

So very tired all of sudden. He'd heard sex had a tendency to do that, but it wasn't like him to fall asleep so easily, especially when he needed to concentrate on something. He yawned and blinked. Hinata was waiting for him, he couldn't sleep now. So odd...

"Hinata," he murmured, "you will untie me when I get up, won't you...we need to bathe, both of us, together--"

All was darkness, but he could feel her touching his face and it made him smile.

oooooo

When Kabuto no longer reacted when she touched him, she knew it was safe to get up. She crawled off him and slipped to the floor on legs so weak she couldn't stand up for another five minutes. Once she recovered, she hurried around, retrieving her clothes.

Hinata was shaking so badly that she dropped her robe three times before she managed to get it on again and tie it shut. Socks, shoes: she found them and put them on again, and all the while her eyes kept returning to the kunai lying in the corner of the room.

_I-I still can't believe that it worked..._

Kabuto should have thought better, should have really thought better before bringing her to a base that was a three-hour run from Wind Country and in territory that she'd been through before. The thought that she, Kiba-kun and Shino-kun had cheerfully passed through here when all the while one of Orochimaru's bases had been hidden right under their feet made her shudder. But at least Konoha would know of it now.

The initial part had been almost comically simple. Take some solider pills out of the supply meant for the Sound nin so Kabuto wouldn't notice so easily and wait for him to do another of his drug tests on her. She'd refined the plan over several days of frantic thinking: _distract him and drug him with a sleeping pill so he'll be out long enough to get away unnoticed_. But how could she drug him without him knowing and using his healing ability to sweep the drug right out of his body? _Make him think something else is going on. Something that he'd never suspect from you in a million years. Don't let him realise he's taken it until it's too late._ She'd needed a way to fill the time until the drug took effect on Kabuto, in case it took a while. And then things had fallen into place one after another, though she hadn't thought everything would go as far as it did.

She still couldn't believe her own daring, much less that Kabuto had fallen for it the way he did. It was a piece of pure luck that he'd had those chains with him: she'd originally planned to tie up with her sash and he might have been able to get free from that...

_And now...do I kill him..._

He was one of Konoha's greatest enemies, and by leaving him alive, she not only left him able to do further mischief, but when he woke up and realized what had truly happened, he was certain to be very angry....

But that note of panic in his voice when he'd called her back from going to Orochimaru had seemed genuine and he had saved her life so many times...and Orochimaru would surely try to retaliate if his right-hand medic was taken away. Despite Kabuto's casual assertion to her Orochimaru only truly cared for himself and that in the long run, Kabuto meant very little to Orochimaru and could be replaced quite easily, she thought things weren't quite that simple. Did she want Orochimaru trying to attack Konoha in revenge for Kabuto's death?

Also, he was helpless and something in Hinata revolted against cutting down an enemy in such a way, whether it was something a true shinobi would do or not.

She looked at Kabuto again. He was asleep, a slight smile on his lips.

Carefully, carefully, she dragged the blanket out from underneath his body and covered him with it, then walked away, making sure to lock the door behind her.

Three hours later, she was sitting in the Kazekage's office, wrapped in a blanket as a messenger bird was dispatched to Konoha and his sister brought her some hot sake.

oooooo

On his desk, there was a row of dirty scalpels waiting for his attention, but somehow Kabuto couldn't bring himself to get started.

He sat in his office with the door locked and the lights low and thought over and over again:_Thank fortune that Lord Orochimaru is away, now_. The Sannin had left just an hour after Hinata's escape, so very lucky for Kabuto. He'd been able to tell his master through indirect means that the Hyuuga had run away, blaming it on chance carelessness on his part and a determined risk on hers.

Not that Orochimaru would care that Hinata was gone, but he would laugh all the same.

Kabuto leaned back in his chair and shut his eyes. _When I get a hold of her..._

He'd had to break almost all of the bones in his hands in order to slip free from the manacles, but that was not nearly the worst of it.

In hindsight, it had not been difficult to figure out her methods. An overdose of soldier pills for the super strength and courage boost, coupled with enough wit and desperation to give her the courage to plan this insane scheme, to beat him and fuck him in order to get away. A pill to make him sleep, slipped in under the cover of blood. When he'd awoken and realized that Hinata was truly gone, that he had been tricked and was now lying naked and alone in a bed that smelled of gore, sex and Hinata, he'd been so angry he'd almost frightened himself. He'd immediately dispatched patrols to try and recapture her while he remained behind at base, not willing to go himself because he knew perfectly well that if he'd caught her then, he would have killed her on the spot. All in vain and the very next day, his spies in Konoha had reported Hinata's return to the Hyuuga. She was never alone now.

It took two days for his anger to die down to the point where he no longer wanted to skin her alive and slowly disembowel her with a rusty knife: now it was simply deep annoyance mixed with a rueful amusement that he had been so stupid and simple as to fall for her game from the start. A pretty pair of naked breasts, was that all it took?

_Oh, Hinata,_ he thought, _I swear that next time you will find me far better armed._

They couldn't protect her forever. He was a very patient man: one day there would be a slip, a single moment left unguarded, and when it happened, he would be waiting.

And then they would have their reckoning.

He pushed his glasses back up on his nose: they had cracked slightly when she had tossed them aside and the materials he needed to repair them wouldn't be coming in for another day or so.

So very stupid...

Lately though, he had been conscious of a third feeling struggling to make its way through the other two, one that he couldn't quite name. An almost paternalistic feeling, one that went with seeing a job well done. A feeling of...pride?

_She tricked and robbed me,_ he thought, _but she did it so very well. Smart, strong and bold...who would ever think of Hinata for such a daring piece of show? Perhaps I wasn't wrong to have saved you all those years ago._

He smiled suddenly.

No, his investment had not been in vain at all!

Humming, he turned up the light and bent to clean his scalpels.


End file.
